Tough Love
by Reaper1024
Summary: This is a bit of a one shot HOWEVER I am hoping its a good one. If there's a Death, why not a Life? Life comes into the Discworld as a ball of white fire. She crash lands and runs into several new Beings, Demons and Wizards. Including Death. While the Auditors completely despise Life, for her job goes against them, and Death doesn't seem to care for her. Why does he stick around?
1. Those Wizards

**This is a bit of a rough draft with this one shot that I have plenty of ideas for. I just cant wait to get to the juicy parts of it. Your in for a surprise! Oh and Also NOTE THIS IS NOT A TYPICAL CLICHE LOVE STORY! So this should be interesting in the near future just hang in there please and be patient. Please read and review. They are most appreciated!**

"There is a god of wine, is there not?" The Archchancellor protested, waving a finger in the air. He pondered on this thought that he had been holding in that ancient head of his. The other elderly wizards surrounding him nodded lightly. "Then if there is a god of wine, why not have a god of hangovers?"

The pointy hatted figures each shrugged, not knowing what to say in return. Before the Archchancellor could continue on with his rant, the faint sound of jingling bells echoed from nowhere in particular. "Aha!" Every elderly wizard nearly jumped out of their wrinkly skin at his sudden outburst. "There it is again!"

One of his companions raised a white hairy brow while lifting a shaky finger. "What exactly is it?"

The master wizard gave his neighbor a crazed look and took a step closer. "Can you not hear it?!" He clenched his fists tightly is frustration, waving them back and forth by his sides. "Its that same Ning Ying Ginling sound!"

The other wizards exchanged looks then focused their attention back onto their leader. They had heard the noise to however couldn't quite understand as to why he was so determined to solve the jingling bell mystery. However they had nothing against him for they are just as guilty for previous rebellious actions that have taken place.

"Hmm, you know I have always wondered", The wizard to the very left pondered, his arms crossed over his chest as he reached up to scratch around the rim of his hat. "If we have Death to take us to the next place from here, shouldn't we have a being to bring us here first?"

His statement sent him along with the others into a merging brainstorm. "What would you predict would bring us here?" The wizard from the opposite end called to him.  
There was a pause and his only response for a while was a simple small shrug of the shoulders. Moments passed by with nothing to say, until the one to the very left finally decided to speak up.  
"I suppose since Death is the end, then considering the opposite would be the beginning. My assumption would have to be another personification of Life."

The archchancellor readied himself for the sound of small gingling bells.

Nothing came.

He stuck his two index fingers in his ears and twisted them in such a manor to clear his ears of any wax blocking his hearing.

Still not a sound.

He rested the back of his wrists on his hips and puffed out his chest. " Well good job, you done bloody broke it." He said accusingly to the one who had made the previous statement.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

The wizards squabbled over what had happened to the jingling bells and where they had gone to. They began by whacking each other with their pointy hats, tugging at robes and pulling at each others beards including whatever hair that was left of their half bald heads, but almost as soon as it began, they had already dog piled on top of one another to the point of not being able to move. One wizard tried to yell out when one had pulled his beard, but not a sound cam out. He tried louder and still ended with the same silent result. The others tried to laugh but instead of laughing, came silence. Each scratched their head and looked around the room.  
One tried stomping their feet and jumping on the creaky floor boards but nothing happened to change. It had seemed as though the whole disc went into a complete mute.

Literally.

Silence overcame the entire city of Ank-Morpork, not even the scuttling mice wiving within the cracks of the old wizarding tower dared to make a hint of a sound. The wizards slowly began to peal away from each other, as they all instinctively crept towards the wide tower window in was a calm, peaceful silence, yet somehow seemed scary and nerve pinching. Each wizard tilted their heads towards the enlarged moon, looking so pale and blue during such a cold night. The silence continued for nearly fifteen minutes. Until suddenly. An ear piercing pitch took place of the silence, erupting from what seemed like the sky. No one at that point showed any signs of hesitating to cover their ears. All the wizards immediately clasped their ears while bending over in agony. Their mouths in the shapes of an O letting only silent screams escape their pale chapped lips. Each one by one fell to their knees, mouthing words with no voice to carry them out. With each minute that passed, the high pitched noise began to lessen and fade into a less shrill, barely audible tone.

With scared and confused expressions being exchanged, they gathered themselves up off the floor with great caution. The archchancellor was facing away from the large stone window and kept his focus on the rest of his companions. He glanced down to see his shadow growing and moving from left to right behind a very strange, bright light as if it were acting as a sundial. He looks back up to see every last one of his companions looking behind him through the window. His neighbor to his right raises an arm and points behind him. The archchancellor follows his arm and peers his head out the stone arch. Curiosity churning in all of them.  
He looked to see, there, in the center of the pitch black abyss of night was a small glowing orb of light. It soared through the clouds and streaked across the night sky like a comet or an evening shooting light was a pure white, like an angels halo, and was elegant yet swift like their of which was both astonishing and dreadful. He couldn't make out any particular form because the light seemed nearly unbearable to gaze into directly. The wizards watched as it fell and crash landed with a sonic boom, illuminating the whole street until moments later as the light slowly vanished into the night. Moments passed and the head masters head drooped down as he shifted his position to his team. He stayed in deep thought, taking in all that had just happened.

"..What was that.." He muttered, when all of the sudden.

"Archchancellor! Y-you have to hurry, there's something causing a commotion down town!"

"O dear! What shall we do?" An elder wizard panicked while biting his nails. Another wizard clapped in joy and gave a wide grin. "We have our voices back!"

The headmaster kept his head down in thought as the others mumbled among themselves.

"Bring me the first years." His words seemed monotone and deep as it rumbled through the stone walls.

The young wizard had immediately jumped up and scurried down to the common room to complete the small task, while the others remained still and confused. Moments had passed and the feeling within the tower didn't budge. The door opened and the young wizards poured into the small compact room with heavy eyes. The head master dragged a chair out to the center of the group, cleared his throat and ready to protest.

"Now." He stepped into the chair and scanned the top of every young wizard. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "May i have everyone's attention. As you can tell this is an urgent matter, otherwise i would not have summoned you all here at such an hour. Every first year wizard must go through an initiation, but this year is going to be a little different." He glanced down as all the wizards continued to mumble to one another.

"what is he doing?" A half bald wizard whispered to another. He shrugged and focused his gaze back on the head master.

"I have a unique task for all you young first years, a type of special quest!" He shifted to see bright smiles on all the naive little faces. The room began to hum with all of them chatting at once.

"Consider this to be a late Hogswatch present from yours truly." He chuckled to himself lightly. "Now I am sure you all have already found out about the recent fallen star in our city. My quest for you is to go down town and find out as much information out as possible on this sudden matter." He paused to see a students hand raised, but face covered by his overly sized hat.

"Er um, Yes?" Headmaster nodded.

"Will there be any magic allowed?" He asked, his voice clear yet unusually smooth for a wizard.

The Archancellor squinted and bobbed his head to see the young ones face, however it was no use. The large hat covered the majority of his head.

"This is a very simple quest, therefore magic should not be needed. It should especially for you young beginning wizards. In the meantime I wish you all luck and farewell on your quest."  
The young one merely waited silently while the others stared up at the headmaster. "Well what are you all waiting for? Go on! Get out of here!" Every first year wizard tried to pile out all at once, cramming themselves by the doorway. The Archchancellor stroked his beard lightly and thought of something that would put this icing to the cake.

"Ah, one more thing young wizards." Half of them who were paying attention shot their eyes to him. "Whoever completes the task first with the most satisfactory information to help solve this mystery, shall earn a grand prize." Each of their eyes widened to hear of a winning young one merely waited silently while the others stared up at the headmaster. "Well what are you all waiting for? Go on! Get out of here!"

They instantly shot towards the door and barricaded the others out the doorway. Every first year wizard tried to pile out all at once, cramming themselves by the last thing heard by the elderly wizards was the scuffling of feet and the slam of a door. However, the young one with the unusual voice and large hat simply glided past and closed the door without a sound. The archchancellor stood upon the chair after suspiciously eyeing the last strange young one and chuckled to himself.  
"Idiots, heh heh, I wouldn't go out there even if I had a thousand gold coins as a prize."  
The half bald wizard held up a finger in question. "Uh, what exactly is this prize you are to give?"

"Hmm" The archchancellor hummed as he stepped down from the chair and scanned the old tower. He walked around to a nearby desk and picked up a dusty old book.  
Looking at the front he chuckled once again even louder than before while pacing. "Here this should do just nicely." He tossed the book back on the desk and waddled away while the others crowded around the dusty object. Each of them eyed the cover and looked up at one another in confusion.

"What does this have to do with anything?" One asked, directing it to the head master. However when they each shifted around they discovered they were only ones left in the room.

**Grammer problems I know, please excuse them. However all of this is mainly just a rough draft and its just the begining the next few will be a bit more action packed and interesting so hang in there please. Reviews are gladly excepted and most of the time I respond back with positive remarks. Hope you enjoyed this short bit. Thanks!**


	2. Rise

**This one is eh ... I have had better but its the chapter after this that gets things rumbling! I is excited and I hope you are too! Enough with my blabbering now read! ... and review plz ...**

* * *

The young wizard with the overwhelming pointy hat scanned the corridors, observing every movement of each first year. Cabinets were left cracked opened with shirt sleeves hanging from their wardrobes, socks stringing out from drawer to drawer, wands that were already snapped in half when they had just received them earlier in the year were left rolling on the uneven floor boards. Wizards from all angles were zipping past him as if he was nothing but a burden to the halls. He cocked his head the the left when a particular voice merged through the crowds. Another voice from a nine O'clock view point, also familiar to his ears made his head whip the other way. Instead of moving toward the voices he waited for them to come to him. They were on intersecting paths, one had locked eyes onto a book and the other buttoning up a fresh robe. As soon at the young wizards passed by right within his reach he stretched out his arms and gripped the back of their hoods, pulling them back with great force.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned with a blank expression.  
"Don't hurt me! He did it!" The taller skinnier one held his book to his face as a defensive motive.  
The shorter, more obtuse one, rather then flinching or reacting to the question simply continued to button up his robe. The tall gangling wizard lowered the book to his nose and took a moment to realize his friend holding his robe. "Oh, thank goodness it's just you Engine!" He seemed to lower his head in embarrassment. Engine's medium sized figure seemed to grow taller and dark as he pulled his wimpy friend closer.

"I told you never to call me that!" He hissed. "it's Cedric!"  
His friend cowered down lower using his book as a shield. He the let his robe go and shifted his attention to the other. "Viny! Quit fidgeting with your robe it looks fine!" He lectured.  
"But it has wrinkles on it." He complained still fumbling with the last top button.

"Come on." He groaned, motioning them to follow. "We have a quest to complete."

The two looked at each other and trotted closely behind. They walked away from the flooded crowed of first years and headed in the opposite direction from where they were. The two scuttled quietly behind their bossy friend, to nervous to ask where he was taking them. It wasn't too much longer before Cedric stopped in from of a pair of cherry wood doors with nobs that curved at the ends.

"Why did you take us here?" Viny asked with a disgusted taste in his mouth. "I hate reading!"

His tall skinny friend on the other hand held a wide smile on his cheeks. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head with what seemed to be saliva dripping from his bottom lip. Above the doors, black ink letters were stained into the archway. The heavy etched letters read LIBRARY.

Cedric pushed the door open and shifted himself in the direction of the restricted section. He did a quick three sixty of his surroundings and put a finger to his mouth, motioning to his friends to be quiet and to stay close. The two nodded and skimmed through the aisles of thick dusty books. The leader of the group held a hand out while passing through the lanes, his finger tips brushing each book that he passed until one in particular caught his eye. He came to an immediate stop as his fingers rest on the books spine. He looked over his shoulder and shifted his position to see a small deep crimson red book, very plane, nothing special.  
Down the spine there was no lettering, no marks, no pictures of any sort. He slipped the book out from the shelf and turned to see there was nothing on the front or back.

"That's odd," His friends voice emerged from behind him. "I've never seen a book like that before. Its so perfect!"

He turned to see his chubby friend leaning closer towards the book, almost as if he were in a trance of some sort. His eyes were clouded over like a misty grey with his jaw hanging loose from his skull. Another tall lanky figure came up behind him and peeped over the others head. He too showed the same reaction,  
however he was practically drooling on the chubby ones head, both speechless after seeing the cover of the little red book. Cedric moved the book left and right as he observed his friends eyes and head moving in the same direction the book was. He gave a quick side smile and chuckled to himself lightly. He couldn't blame his friends. The book was like eye candy. Just the books plain cover was so captivating, so shiny and a beautiful red, you could practically see your reflection. He turned his back to his entranced friends and opened the book. Strange lettering appeared slowly as he skimmed through taking in all of what was being shown to him. It was almost like the book itself was reading to him, translating all of what was being written down in his head. He couldn't read it, but he could hear it. He continued leafing through the pages as the voices in his head seemed to grow into a chant, repeating the same strange words over and over._ Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. ll soggiorno non deve essere rispar-..."_ Cedric slammed the book shut and tucked it up under his robe, tilting his hat down to cover his eyes. He straightened his back and shifted towards the door.

"Come, we must hurry. We have what we were looking for now lets get a move on." Without hesitation all three swiftly paced out of the library and through the large hallways. There were still a few wizards out in the common room gathering way too much unnecessary equipment. The wizards ignored the others as they slipped past the loud commotion and out into the cold, dark winter night. The buildings around them were sleeping, with the smell of chilly smoke rising silently from the chimneys.

They passed down several streets and came across a few wizards who said it was too cold and late for a quest and that they were going back to head quarters. The three continued on further and with every dragging footstep seeming to be colder then the last, Cedric picked up the pace and took a left down a long dark ally.  
Shadows fell along the tall stone walls, their footsteps crunching through the compact snow echoed through silence. Viny scratched his flabby stomach while his tall friend asked "Do you know where we are going?" Cedric stopped and shook his head out, brushing off the growing piles of snow that built up on his hat.

"Don't worry Phin, I know exactly where we are." He grinned while pressing forward, rounding the next corner.

This time the lighting down the street was pitch black. All three wizards came to a halt as they stared into darkness. Viny and Phin locked onto one another's arms shivering from both the cold and of fear.

"W-were not actually going to go through there are we?" Phin asked as his close companion shook his head violently.

They waited as their silent friend let out a sigh, his cold breath rolling out in a puff of smoke. His tall hat shifted forward covering even more of his face making it blend in with the night. "Lets go." He mumbled and pressed on, taking small steps through the darkening shadows. Before the the two shivering wizards could react the only thing left of their friend was the sound of his light footsteps crunching through the soft snow.

"Cedric?" Viny called out. Just then a black cat jumped out from behind them letting out snarling hiss followed my a low growling meow. The cat sent the two wizards bolting into the hidden ally without a second thought. It was so dark through the ally, so quiet the only thing they could hear was their heavy breathing, their footsteps, and the fast paced beating of their heart.

They felt around and moved slowly through the ankle deep snow. "Cedric?" Phin whispered, but all that came next was an "ooaf!"

There was a gasp coming from Phin's left. He felt around till he found a smooth round surface and grabbed onto what he thought was an arm perhaps. He clutched the fabric and pulled up firmly.

"Hey! watch where your grabbing!" Viny smacked Phin's hands off, readjusting his robe.

"That's private property!" Phin backed away and folded his arms.

"How am i supposed to watch where I'm grabbing when you can't even watch where your going?" He argued back.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Viny challenged. "I know where I was going."

Phin snorted to himself and began to walk off. "That's not what the wall says."

Viny puffed out his chest and huffed out. "Oh what are you some sort of wall whisperer?"

Cedric looked forward, ignoring the two friends bickering a ways behind him. He tilted his head to see a soft glowing light, hovering through the streets.  
His hand moved across his robe as he reached for the little red book. He kept his gaze on the white figure as it glided through the silent snow back and forth as if looking for something. It radiated a peaceful feeling, almost like a mental lullaby for the soul. His gaze fell to the book giving of a heat that he could barely withstand.  
It began to glow the bright crimson red it was, and the chant resumed in his head. He snatched his hand away as the book fell sinking through the snow and began flipping through its own pages till the desired one remained present to Cedric's eyes. He clutched his head between his hands. _Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. __Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato._  
The two wizards heard their friend Cedric burst into shrill cries of agony. They crept closer and watched the little red book out in front of Cedric etched strange lettering onto his arms. It was a spell. He struggled to stand, putting one foot clumsily after the other. His friends looked over him in horror as he lifted his head towards the night sky, arms open wide and chanted the spell over three times._ Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino! Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino! Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino!_

The little red book strained out its energy pouring out black liquid on the snow covered ground, circling him. The liquid began to rise, forming into different shapes and sizes. Cedric looked out past his friends to see the glowing white figure edging closer. He lifted his hat up a bit revealing his dark clouded grey eyes and a wide sharp grin spreading from ear to ear showing his new and improved sharp fangs.

The blurry white figure stopped in place watching as three black figures began to rise like burning ashes in the air. Their black skin released steam from the melting snow, ancient red lettering ran along their spine and curved throughout their body. Their tall frame gave off an intimidating appearance as the bottom half of their body faded out, long ears stretched above their head, and long sharp claws gleamed in the night. All three simultaneously shot their heads up at the glowing white figure that stood before them. Their red narrowed eyed shooting fiery darts at their new target. Cedric's smile stood plastered onto his face. Viny and Phin hugged each other tightly as they watched the tension rise between Cedric and the white being. The demons rears back as they closed their eyes and whimpered. Cedric then opened his mouth to speak, with wide eyes, and with his head slightly tilted to the side, he gave his first command.

_"Ucciderla!"_

* * *

***NOTE:If you wish to know what he said you can go to Google translate and switch it from Italian to English.***

**Anyways, tell me how you feel or think about that chapter its a little messy and I'm sure grammar Nazi is going to come after me eventually. But other than that please review. Tell me the good bad and ugly of this so far. **

**P.S. The next chapter shall be fun, dangerous, funny, crazy, and you will be introduced to L & D soooo be prepared! ;P **


	3. Welcome to The Disc Life

**Okay sorry that took so long but this is Life. I am just playing with this story here but After this chapter its going to get pretty crazy, and by crazy I mean awesome. Please Read and Review I am a beginner writer really. I'm trying to improve on my writing skills and I believe I am getting better the more I continue. Tell me what you think please, I love being corrected for future purposes. **

* * *

Okay, so here I am in a strange shadowed town drenched with snow. I have no idea where I am, what this place is or who I am exactly. All I currently know is that I fell from the sky and crash landed here. The only thing I truly know about myself is my name, Life, other than the fact that right now my head hurts, I'm wearing this really soft but flimsy white hooded outfit, its cold because I'm walking through ankle deep snow down an alley. There's no telling how I got here to be honest, like I said before I have no idea. Anyways, I wont go into deep detail at the moment, that's besides the point right now.

The crash landing wasn't really as big of a crash like you would think it would have been. All that was left was disintegrating white flames around an indention of snow. I will say there was a bit of a crater in the brick road but I didn't think it was that noticeable. I had been walking, or gliding in more of a floating manor, for the past two hours when I finally came across something quite new to me. There was a pile of snow to the side of the street, or more like a miniature mountain if you would want to be a little more specific. Now normally if I were to come across a regular pile of snow I would more than likely pay it no mind and continue out with my day, or night. However this wasn't the case, this mini mountain was breathing.

At first I hesitated to even approach the thing. I did a three sixty around the breathing pile and my current surroundings. Nothing.

I figured it was probably nothing that could do any harm so, why not?

In other words, my curiosity got the better of me.

I sifted through the snow brushing off as much snow as possible, until the pile snored. I gasped, startled while jumping back as the rumbling noise erupted from the mountain. It shivered sending more snow rolling down.

What … the heck … is this thing?

It rolled over, taking in a deep breath. I took a few steps closer and peered over the breathing figure. As my curiosity scale grew from a two to an eight I reached in through the large pile of snow and with using only one fifth of my strength, I yanked upwards, pulling a large male figure out from the cold pit. I held him up and stared at him wide eyed. The man snorted himself awake giving a crazed look as his vision adjusted. He began a coughing fit as I set him down to the side. I have him a quick once over, studying his characteristics. The man wobbled on his feet till he straightened his posture, shivering once again.

From what I could tell the man was definitely a heavy drinker. His beer belly proved that along with his messy dark brown hair which was really out of whack. His breath lingered with a very grotesque smell. He wore an old stained white T-shirt with long overalls that hugged his large stomach, along with a pair of large beat up dark brown boots.

I tilted my head up to look at him, his wrinkly face showing confusion and worry.

"Hello!" I gave a side smile and waved.

As I waited for a simple response, the man stood silent and scratched his half balled head. I cocked an eyebrow up and tilted my head slightly. I took a step forward waving a hand in front of the mans blank stare. He didn't budge. Not even a blink.

"Must of been sleep walkin again." He muttered under his breath. He shook his head and stared at the ground before walking to the corner of a small rundown shop. He leaded back and propped his filthy boots up on a frozen metal pail.

I stood by and watched him confused beyond repair as to what had just happened. Why couldn't he see me? Did he think he was still asleep? How can I see him but he can't see me?

I shifted awkwardly in place with my brows knitted together in confusion. I could see humans but they couldn't see me. Was I some sort of super human or something? I looked like them. I think?

I figured there was only one way to find out. I had to find more humans.

* * *

As I came across another row of dark alleys I decided to look for a spot to kick back and relax. Possibly even a place to stay. Temporarily of course. I crept along the shadowed walls searching for any sign of the living. It had been about half an hour and so far I was unlucky.

I passed my a few old trash dumps and before I could pass by the last one I felt a warm fuzzy object brush past my ankles. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I hesitated to look down. _Meow._ My eyes widened as I tilted my head down. The fuzzy orange creature rubbed against both my ankles enabling me to walk forward. I was mixed emotions at this point. The orange fuzz ball was small, adorable, strange and it kinda weirded me out. I bent down to stroke its back and it responded by letting out a rumbling noise through its nose. I giggled as it climbed up on my knees, rubbing its nose and whiskers against my cheek. I picked it up and held it straight across from my face. Its sharp green eyes watching my every move.

"You cannot distract me from my mission." I told the adorable creature as it wiggled out of my grasp. It fell landing on all fours like a pro and continued brushing up against my legs. With a fluid motion I carefully maneuvered around the fuzzy orange creature and continued on my previous set path.

It wasn't long before I felt a small tug on the bottom of my hooded robe. I slowly turned around, but nothing was to be seen. I blinked in confusion. Maybe I'm imagining things. Before I turned around I felt yet another small tug. This time I quickly swung around and to no surprise I found nothing in sight. I stood up straight and looked from side to side. I felt a small tug yet again for the third time. The tugging continued and it was getting on my nerves really fast. In stead of turning completely around I simply glanced over my shoulder and low and behold there was a tail. A fuzzy orange tail to be precise.

I sighed and bent back down to the tiny creatures level and snatched it out from behind me. I held it up to my face so we were nose to nose and spoke.

"Your not going to make this easy are ya little guy?" It responded by licking my nose. I shook my head while its large green eyes searched my expression. I grinned and gently tucked him inside my robes outside pocket. The little fuzz ball shuffled around and poked his head out to see. He flicked his ears swiftly shaking off random snow flurries.

I continued on my way with Mr. Fuzz as I like to call him, close intact. There was a long silence with only the crunching of the snow with every footstep, and Mr. Fuzz's purring. I made a turn into another street and continued gliding down. Minutes passed and there was no luck in finding any human of any kind. It was still dark out and the snow didn't seem to show any mercy. Then again, I came to notice the cold snowy weather didn't seem to bother me as much as it did Mr. Fuzz.

I glanced down at Mr. Fuzz when I felt a slight shift in my pocket. His ears were perked up as he focused his attention on the dark alley to our right. There was a change in the atmosphere as we both stared into the dark. I could barely make out any voices, it sounded almost as if they were chanting in some other form of language. I took a step back and carefully observed a red glowing light forming in the distance among the shadowed alley. Mr. Fuzz growled, making me jump while staring at the moving red orb with his ears back.

I thought to myself for a moment and wondered. Maybe their humans! I took a few steps forward but slowed down as I saw three pairs of red eyes form in the dark. The three figures floated in mid air as their bodies grew taller, their eyes narrow staring down at us. I found myself at a loss of breath and slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm my shaking nerves. As the figures closed in on me and Mr. Fuzz, Adrenaline pumped through my veins like no tomorrow. The red eyed figured came out into the dim lit area I was in and revealed their true form. Their long black muscled torso gleamed as snow fazed through them along with the six inch talons as sharp as daggers. Their intimidating gaze beat down harshly against mine.

I'm pretty sure they were not humans and I highly doubt they were going to be of any help to me. So, so far it was three demon figures against a lost whatever I was and an adorable fuzzy creature.

My day just couldn't get any better.

* * *

**By all means tell me what you think and if you wish for me to explain where I'm going and doing with this just ask and I will explain blah blah blah but cutting to the chase. I will make the next one a bit more exciting ;) So don't worry.**


	4. Dark Beings

**Sorry for such a long wait guys. You know how school is. I have has a butt load of homework and all that fun stuff with projects and blah blah blah. Anyways I hope you enjoy I did this for a Happy Halloween special sort of. **

It only took about five seconds for the action to kick in. The last thing I remember was someone yelling something in a strange tone I couldn't understand. Then again there wasn't much that made since to me at this point.

I stared into the eyes of the demonic looking creatures at they reared back ready to charge. My breath caught in my throat as I froze within the darkness surrounding me. My was face flushed of all color. I took a small step back, my knees week to the point of buckling out from under me.

Time began to speed back up as the first dark being to my left decided to take the first strike. With god-like speed it lashed out with its razor sharp claws. I dodged away last minute with a small yelp, turning around and running with all my might.

This was a trigger for the dark beings, me running away was almost like a game to them. My fists were pumping by my sides as I let out several quick huffs of oxygen. The same dark being that had attacked me earlier was already by my side, its arms out in a flying manor, it began leaning in closer. It held up its clawed mandibles and with a swift jerk of its wrist, cut in a downward motion, creating deep gash into my right arm.

I gasped with surprise as a burning sensation ignited throughout my new injury. I looked back towards the dark being as it kept its pace steady with mine, The others right on my tail. I stared into its eyes as it seemed to snicker back at me in a taunting manor. I could feel the warm river of fresh blood streaming down my arm bringing panic into my eyes.

The cold air rushing in and out of my lungs grew into an aching irritation. The two dark beings behind closed in behind me, all three in a triangle formation. Still holding the smirking facial expression, the dark being gave a head nod to the other two. My eyes widened while slowing down, my legs ready to give in any minute. All three then began flying around me in a circle, much like a predator circling its prey. Which in this case, was exactly what this was.

As I came to a complete stop, I cradled my right arm while heaving in oxygen. I looked towards the shadowed figures and saw that they were picking up speed, circling me with sharp slanted eyes. As they came closer, ready for impact, I braced myself with all hope that my life wouldn't end in a billion burnt shreds. I crouched down slowly and raised my arms up towards them, my arms in the shape of an X.

Before I knew it a bright white light illuminated around the outline of my being. A bursting energy wave shot through me and surged outwards towards the demonic entities. The powerful wave sent them flying across the street and into the shadows of another ally.

I paused, still in the same X position I took a moment to take all of what had just happened. However it wasn't long before the beating red eyes emerged from the darkness once more. This time looking more furious then before. All three pairs of red eyes stayed glued to my small frame.

"_Meow!_"

I gasped and nearly jumped out of my skin as the tiny orange fur ball poked his head out of my pocket.

"Mr. Fuzz!", I whispered in a hushed tone.

I swear I had almost forgotten about him. As a matter of fact I wish I had forgotten about him. Not because I had no idea what I was going to do with him or how to take care of him, but because right when that little orange head popped up, all three blazing red eyed hot heads shot their heads down in his direction, their eyes now locked on both of us.

"Oh no you don't! You can forget it!" I growled back in a tone I didn't think I had in me.

I clenched my fists and stood my ground. Adrenalin pumping through my veins gave a thrilling boost of energy. If I was going to put up fight and take these nightmare driven creeps down, I have to think fast and act smart ... or vise versa.

Mr. Fuzz sunk back into the pit of my robes pocket and curled up in a tight ball. I readied my position and faced the dark beings once again with full focus and determination. It was like a new dare devil me was born. It's the only way I will be able to survive since clearly I can't outrun them.

Within a blink of an eye the dark beings retaliated, charging for me yet again. Flying with their arm stretched out towards me ready to rip my throat out I charged towards them as fast as I could head on. It didn't take but two seconds to meet up face to face. As soon as they were within arms reach they took a swift swing to my face and sides. Right before they were able to claw my eyes out I slid down in the snow, my legs skidding the ground, coming to a gradual halt. I shot back up and took off in the opposite direction of the dark beings, hoping that turning around would buy me some time.

I went for the nearest ally to cross, then another, and with luck I'll be able to loose them. After a few seconds of running down different allies with several twists and turns, of course on top of everything that I had going on, I ended up in a dead end. Therefore, I decided to take a breather and take a moment to rest and save my energy.

I checked up on Mr. Fuzz snuggled close in my pocket. He seemed perfectly fine. A little freaked out, but he was fine.

I took a step out from the dead end and checked the allies connected. When I looked down I could see my footprints that sunk in about two inches into the powdered snow.

"Man, I have some small feet." I mumbled to myself.

Then I finally realized it.

Looking down the ally ways again I could see my footprints going down the strips of streets.

Mr. Fuzz poked his head out of my pocket and looked behind me. His ears twitching and turning. Just then I heard it too. Shuffling or steady footsteps, and they were getting louder.

My breath froze in mid air as a long, dark shadow passed by the ally behind me. The shadow being graceful, slow. Almost like it was gliding or going for a casual walk down the road. But who would be up this late at night?

**Tell me what you think of it so far. Please Review they are very much appreciated! I love to be corrected and love to be given tips on what i should do to fix up my writing style and all that jazz. If you have any Questions don't hesitate to ask! I'll get back to you as quick as I possibly can!_  
_**


End file.
